1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved label strip inserting device for a portable label printing machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a label strip inserting device for use in the insertion of a tape-like label strip into a portable label printing machine of the type which is operated by squeezing a hand grip and a hand lever together and releasing them. The label which is thereby printed is applied to an article by pressing the label printing section of the machine to the surface of the article and squeezing the hand grip and hand lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional label strip inserting device of a label printing machine, a label strip is inserted into the label printing machine by opening a large space for the label strip to pass between a label guide member, on one hand, and a platen and a feed wheel, on the other hand. The feed wheel has feed projections for label transferring. The label guide member is initially in contact with both the platen and the feed wheel. The guide member is separated from the platen and the feed wheel by opening a bottom cover on the labeler and lowering the platen which is connected to the cover. This creates that large space needed for insertion of a label strip. However, when the free or leading end of the label strip has been erroneously bent or folded, the inserted label strip may pass to the front portion of the machine at the printing head or to the rear portion of the machine at the rear side of the feed wheel, and reliable label strip insertion cannot always be expected.
Furthermore, an attempt to insert a label strip when the passage between the guide and the platen is closed may lead to misdirection of the end of the label strip, a result which prevents printing.
In order to avoid the occurrence of the above-mentioned error in label insertion, the label printing machine may be made such that the label strip cannot be inserted into the machine body when the platen is in the closed position.
This invention is related to that shown and described in my application Ser. No. 837,193 filed Sept. 28, 1977.